mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Myles Jeffrey
| birthplace = Riverside County, California, USA | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1995 — present}} Myles David Jeffrey (born October 5, 1990) is an American film, voice and television actor. His nicknames are Jaws, Smiles, Smiley Mylie, and MJ.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0420308/bio Biography for Myles Jeffrey He played Henry Paget on the U.S. TV show Early Edition. Career Jeffrey has appeared in guest-starring roles on such television series as ER, Popular, Family Law and Touched By An Angel. Jeffrey was a series regular voice on Stuart Little, Recess and Whatever Happened to Robot Jones. He appeared in the films Face/Off and The Odd Couple II. In March 2007, Jeffrey was documented on MTV's True Life in the episode "I'm a Genius". He then attended University of California, Los Angeles as an English Major, earning his Bachelor of Arts in 2010. ''Jeopardy! Jeffrey appeared on [[Jeopardy! Teen Tournament|''Jeopardy! Teen Tournament]] on February 7, 2007. Despite not winning his quarter-final match, his score was high enough to earn him a wild card into the semifinals. Jeffrey lost to the eventual winner David Walter in the semifinals. His second place spot was secured going into Final Jeopardy, so he chose to bet $1337 to amuse the more technology-oriented audience. Awards His role on the CBS TV series Early Edition earned him two Young Artists Award nominations and one award for Best Supporting Young Actor in a TV Drama Series. He also won a Young Artist Award in 2001 for his performance in 'Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire'. Charity work Jeffrey is very active in charity functions, including AIDS fundraising and education. He is also a member of American Mensa. Filmography Movies *''Face/Off'' (1997) *''The Odd Couple II'' (1998) *''Babe: Pig in the City'' (1998) *''Tart'' (2001) *''The Santa Clause 2'' (2002) *''Hoodlum & Son'' (2003) *''The Ant Bully'' (2006) *''Dude, I'm Moving Out'' (2009) *''11:11'' (2010) TV Movies *''Merry Christmas, George Bailey'' (1997) *''Geppetto'' (2000) *''Stepsister from the Planet Weird'' (2000) *''Mom's Got A Date With A Vampire'' (2000) *''The (Mis)Adventures of Fiona Plum'' (2001) *''Frozen Impact'' (2003) *''Code 11-14'' (2003) Movies That Went Straight To Video *''The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story'' (1998) *''An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' (1998) *''Time Cop: A Berlin Decision'' (2003) *''Recess: All Growed Down'' (2003) *''Recess: Taking The Fifth Grade'' (2003) Television *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' (1997, 1 Episode) *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' (1997–1998, 15 Episodes) *''Early Edition'' (1998–1999, 19 Episodes) *''ER'' (2000, 1 Episode) *''Popular'' (2000, 1 Episode) *''Family Law'' (2001, 1 Episode) *''Touched by an Angel'' (2002, 1 Episode) *''Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?'' (2002–2003, 8 Episodes) *''Stuart Little'' (2003–2006, 13 Episodes) Producer *''Dude, I'm Moving Out'' (2009) References External links * *Myles Jeffrey Official Web Site *Rising Stars Myles Jeffrey Web Site *J! Archive - Myles's bio and game summary. Category:1990 births Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Jeopardy! contestants Category:Living people Category:People from Riverside County, California Category:Young Artist Awards winners fr:Myles Jeffrey it:Myles Jeffrey